Let you Down
by Kaoru Gal
Summary: “Yoh, we were meant to be together…. we were born together…” Seduction, manipulation, and the stars. HaoxYoh Twincest, oneshot, songfic


**Let you down**

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King…if I did why would I be making fan fiction for it? And I don't own _Let you Down_ by Three Days Grace

Joh: Yay! I finally got an idea for a one-shot! Go me!

Jessie: But…Sis…. what about your other un-updated stories –Points to half finished chapters-

Joh: ….

Jessie: ….Are you procrastinating again?

Joh: Eheheheh.

**I'd like to dedicate this to Akai-Ketsueki for giving me a song to work with.**

**I'd also like to thank Yumeorb BETA for editing this one for me!**

Warnings: Yaoi, dark, twincest

0o0o0o0o0o0

_Trust me  
There's no need to fear_

"Are you shivering?" The dark-haired boy whispered, tracing his hand down a tree.

The other boy shook his head stubbornly, looking up into his brother's eyes. "No. Are you?"

Laughter was his response. "Why would I?" His tone took on one of dark amusement. "What a foolish question…"

"Hao…where are we going?"

"Who knows?" Hao chuckled, shrugging his shoulders. He nudged the younger shaman ahead of him.

Their pace through the thick forest was fast yet neither made any sound other than a few soft-spoken words.

Hao stopped suddenly, standing still with his hand resting on a tree trunk. "Yoh, this is it."

Yoh walked up to stand by his side, peering into his twin's moonlit face. "What?"

Hao turned to him, eyes gleaming.

_Everyone's here  
Waiting for you to finally be one of us_

"You love me, don't you…otouto?" the older of the twins purred, pulling Yoh into the small clearing.

Yoh allowed himself to be dragged to the center of the clearing, looking wary. "Yes." He answered softly, looking up into the star strewn sky.

"How much do you love me?"

That got Yoh's attention.

"Why?"

A smile was flashed in his direction. "Why must you be so uptight around me? I _am _your brother…relax." To stress his point he trailed a finger down Yoh's tense shoulders.

Yoh gave Hao a pained look. "You're always up to something. How can you expect me not to -" He broke off seeing the annoyed look on his brother's face. "I mean to say…"

"Do you trust me?" Hao asked, cupping Yoh's face.

_Come down  
You may be full of fear_

"No." Yoh said after a pause, his eyes sad.

Hao nodded, expecting that answer. "Why not?"

"Why should I?" Yoh shot back, frowning.

The fire shaman's eyes narrowed as he threw his head back to gaze into the stars above. "Because I am right…because you love me."

"It's not right to kill. There are ways to solve things without resorting to violence." Yoh sat down with a heavy sigh.

Hao shook his head in disgust at Yoh's words. "You're naïve. You know nothing." He paused, a thoughtful look dawning across his face as he looked down at Yoh. "But you could…join me." Another smile bathed in dark light.

_But you'll be safe here  
When you finally trust me  
Finally believe in me_

Yoh shook his head. How many times had Hao brought this up? How many times did he say no?

"I will never betray my friends or myself." Yoh replied firmly as Hao sat down beside him, playing with a lock of his hair.

Hao laughed coldly. "Yoh love, you _already _betrayed your friends by loving me."

Yoh slipped his sandals off and wiggled his feet in the long grass. "I know." He whispered, flinching at the words. It stung him. Hard.

Hao smirked noticing the way Yoh had winced. "That's right…they don't know, do they?"

"Hao…stop it." Yoh bit his lip.

He shrugged and took Yoh's hand, lacing his fingers through Yoh's. "What do you think they'll do?"

"I…" Yoh stammered then slump his shoulders, leaning against Hao with his eyes closed. "You're making my head hurt."

"That's not my fault. Blame your 'friends'. They don't understand you like I do…"

"Don't say things like that."

_I will let you down  
I'll let you down, I'll_

Hao smiled tenderly at Yoh before they both lay down on the grass. The sky above seemed to spin around them, the rustling of the trees whispering across their ears.

"Yoh, we were _meant _to be together…. we were born together…" Hao whispered this in Yoh's ear, never taking his eyes off his lover's.

"If that's true…then come live with me! You can befriend my friends and…and…" Yoh trailed off realizing how silly he sounded.

A bark of laughter escaped Hao. "You seriously think they will accept me? They'd murder you for even suggesting it."

"No they wouldn't…they probably wouldn't take to the idea but…"

Hao cut him off with a kiss, ravishing his mouth.

Yoh moaned softly, gripping Hao's arms tightly.

The two pulled back a moment later.

_When do you finally trust me  
Finally believe in me_

"There's only one way for us to be together." Hao murmured, running his fingers through Yoh's hair.

"We're together now."

"But I meant forever." Hao's eyes glinted when he spoke, a mad smile creeping across his face. "Don't you want that, Yoh? Just us…forever?"

"Forever is a long time." Yoh said quietly.

"That's the point, right?" Hao slipped his hand into Yoh's shirt but Yoh pushed the hand away.

The younger Asakura clenched his hand into a fist, staring at the moon. "Hao…just drop it…please."

Hao's face darkened swiftly. "No." he snarled.

Yoh quickly pressed his face into Hao's chest, clutching at his poncho. "I'm sorry…"

Hao growled lowly in Yoh's ear.

Yoh pulled back, looking into Hao's face. "Nii-chan…I really…I really do want to be with you but…"

"But what?" Hao demanded, his voice still dripping with ice.

"What you want to do…what you're doing…goes against what I believe…" Yoh trailed off, looking at his brother with a desperate sort of look.

_Trust me  
I'll be there when you need me_

"Change your beliefs." Hao said simply.

"You know I can't."

"Yes you can."

Yoh was silent, staring at a bug humming past. "I really do…I really do love you."

"I know." Hao sighed and wrapped his arms around Yoh, pulling him into a tight embrace.

_You'll be safe here  
When you finally trust me  
Finally believe in me_

The two brothers remained like so for a long moment. Silent tears trickled down the younger boy's cheeks, wetting Hao's shoulder.

"Are you mad at me?" Yoh finally broke the silence.

"Do I look mad?"

"Sometimes it's hard to tell."

"Hmm."

Hao gazed up into the sky again, tracing invisible patterns across Yoh's chest. "It's nice to get away from it all. From everyone."

"Aa." Yoh snuggled against his brother's side, watching his face. Hao looked so peaceful…so gentle right now. He wanted that peace to last forever.

But forever is a long time.

_I will let you down  
I'll let you down, I'll_

"Are you still crying?" Hao asked, looking vaguely surprised when he caught sight of the glisten on Yoh's face.

"No." Yoh rubbed at his eyes stubbornly. "No."

Smirking, Hao sat up and pulled Yoh onto his lap. "Shhh." He crooned gently, singing softly.

Yoh closed his eyes as he was rocked gently against Hao. "Hao." He whimpered.

"I'm right here."

_When do you finally trust me  
Finally believe in me_

Yoh wrapped his arms around the fire shaman's neck, sighing deeply. "Don't ever leave me…'kay?"

"You're the one leaving me." Hao whispered back, an accusing tone laced into his words.

Yoh pulled back. "What?"

Hao smiled. "Nothing."

"Nothing is everything." Yoh grinned, knowing how much those words annoyed Hao.

Hao clicked his tongue and flicked one of Yoh's bangs.

"You know…you're right."

"Hm?"

Yoh looked into Hao's dark eyes seriously. "I do want to be with you. Forever."

Hao grinned and stroked Yoh's cheek. "Then come live with me. It's simple otouto."

"No, it isn't." Yoh shook his head, placing his hand over Hao's. "Not to me anyway."

"You'd be welcome among my followers."

"…"

"You'd always be by my side." Hao nuzzled Yoh's neck affectionately. "We'd be together, day and night."

"Stargazing together..." Yoh added, a faraway smile spread across his face.

A pleased look was sent his way. "Not only that…we could watch the clouds together too. We could do everything together."

"Everything."

_I will let you down  
I'll let you down, I'll  
When do you finally trust me_

"Imagine it…" Hao kissed Yoh's cheeks, licking away the traces of tears. "Imagine…"

"Gods…I want that Hao…but…" New tears stream down Yoh's shining cheeks.

Hao didn't seem to be listening anymore. He had his eyes closed and was breathing in deeply.

He glanced at Yoh. "You can have anything you want Yoh. Do what you want."

The words itself were meant to take the pressure away, but instead intensified it.

That's how it always was with Hao Asakura. He had the insane ability to say something and being able to twist it into a whole different meaning, manipulating you.

Finally believe in me 

"What do you want?" Hao murmured as the wind picked up, blowing his hair forward, and his poncho billowing out.

"To be with you." Yoh responded without hesitation.

"Who's stopping you?" A smirk twisted across his lips. "Your friends?"

"No…" Yoh's voice was uneasy. "No one's stopping me…"

"You are stopping yourself."

"Maybe." Yoh said softly, knowing it was true.

"Be with me." Hao tilted his head to the side, smiling pleasantly.

Yoh didn't answer. "You murder."

Hao looked at Yoh with a bemused expression. "I'm only getting rid of the filth that is murdering nature."

_Never want to come down  
Never want to come down  
Never want to come down_

Hao stood up abruptly, surprising Yoh.

Around them the midnight sky began to lighten, the stars fading.

He held out his hand, an inviting smile set on his lips. "Do what you want Yoh, what you really want."

Yoh stared at the hand held out to him, hovering before his face.

What would his friends do? What would Anna do? What would Amidamaru do?

_I will let you down  
I'll let you down, I'll_

Would they all abandon him? Fight him?

Yoh cringed at the thought of having to fight his friends. Not in friendly battle, but a real fight filled with anger.

But…but Hao would be there. Hao had always been there.

Without even thinking Yoh began to lift his hand, trembling.

What made tonight so different then the rest? He was able to say no before…but this time he was so tempted to just…

_When do you finally trust me  
Finally believe in me_

He looked back into the dark eyes watching him. His brother's face was now empty, calm…expecting.

What did he want?

That was simple…Yoh wanted to be with Hao.

But he didn't want Hao to kill people. What if his brother expected him to do the same?

Yoh couldn't possibly hurt anyone…no…

_I will let you down  
I'll let you down, I'll  
When do you finally trust me_

With a shaking hand he timidly placed it in Hao's.

The pyromaniac broke into a smile as he pulled Yoh to his feet, still clutching possessively onto his hand.

"No turning back Yoh."

Yoh nodded, all his senses tuning into the warm hand holding his own.

How good it felt.

_Finally believe in me_

0o0o0o0

Joh: Yes, this is a one-shot. Meaning I'm not updating this. Maybe I'll make another one-shot built off of this one…but don't expect any updates…

Jessie: -Starry eyed- I loved it!

Joh: Aw…thanks!

Jessie: Yoh is so cute! -Squeaks-

Joh: -Hugs-

Please review.

-JoH


End file.
